Conventionally, there has been known a wheel in which Helmholtz resonators (sub air chamber members) to mute air column resonance in a tire air chamber are attached to an outer circumferential surface of a well portion (for example, see Patent Document 1). The sub air chamber member of the wheel includes a main body having a sub air chamber therein, and edge portions respectively provided on both sides of the main body. The main body includes a bottom plate disposed on the outer circumferential surface of the well portion, and a top plate forming the sub air chamber between itself and the bottom plate. The edge portions connect the bottom plate and the upper plate, and respectively extend in a wheel width direction from the both sides of the main body. Further, the wheel has grooves into which ends of the edge portions of the sub air chamber member are respectively fitted, and the grooves are formed in a rising portion of the well portion and on a vertical wall erected on the outer circumferential surface of the well portion. When the sub air chamber member is attached to the outer circumferential surface of the well portion, one edge portion out of the both edge portions is first fitted into one of the grooves. Then, the other edge portion is pressed toward the outer circumferential surface of the well portion by a pusher or the like so that the other edge portion is fitted into the other groove. Thus, since the ends of the both edge portions are respectively fitted into the two grooves, the sub air chamber member is attached to the outer circumferential surface of the well portion.